El pasado de Hyrule
by SoulTalim15
Summary: Ya han pasado tres años desde que Link vencio a Ganondorf la paz no tardo en volver a Hyrule, pero una nueva sombra amenaza con la destrucción del reino pero esta vez la amenza esta en el pasado...
1. La desaparición de los hylians

Guenhwyar: Hola a todos! este es mi primer fic de Zeda notaran algunos "ligeros" cambios que le hice a la historia pero espero que les gusten! Disfurtenlo!

Capítulo I: La desaparición de los hylians

Hyrule es un reino, creado por tres diosas conocidas como Din, Nauru y Farore, formado por una gran planicie verde y rodeada de montañas, ríos, lagos y bosques. En este vasto reino existían 6 razas diferentes que convivían pacíficamente, los goron de las montañas, los zoras de los lagos y ríos, los kokiri de los bosques, las gerudo del desierto, los sheikas que vivían en las sombras y los hylians guerreros orgullosos de las planicies. Sin embargo esta paz no duro mucho, ya que después de varios años tras la creación del reino, hubo una terrible batalla que fue conocida como la Guerra de las Razas. En esta los gorons y las gerudos atacaron despiadadamente Hyrule. Los hylians que en ese entonces eran los guardianes de Hyrule por la voluntad de las diosas, se enfrentaron a los atacantes con todos sus guerreros. Los únicos que no salieron lesionados de esta guerra fueron los zoras que fueron protegidos por los hylians, los sheikas que, aunque ayudaron a los hylians lograron sobrevivir y los kokiri que nunca salían de su bosque por lo que no se enteraron de lo ocurrido.

Nadie sabe con exactitud la razón de la guerra, unos dicen que fue por las condiciones en que vivían las gerudo, y el odio de los gorons hacia los zoras, otros dicen que fue para arrebatarles la triforce a los hylians que custodiaban la entrada del tempo sagrado. Pero lo que si es seguro fueron las consecuencias de esta terrible guerra. A parte de las bajas sufridas por lo gorons y las gerudo, todos los hylians murieron en la batalla. Hombres, mujeres y niños fueron masacrados. Los únicos que sobrevivieron fueron un hombre y una mujer con una bebe en sus brazos. Ante tan terrible desgracia, todas las razas, (menos los kokiri), lloraron amargamente, pues a pesar de ser diferentes, todos venían del aliento de vida de Farore, por lo que eran hermanos entre sí. Los sheika y los zoras, que eran las razas más cercanas a los hylians, decidieron que en nombre de los muertos los dos hylians y su hija, que vivían aún debían ser los reyes de Hyrule y que ellos con ayuda de los zoras y los sheika reparasen el daño de la guerra. Los sheika también propusieron que serían ellos los que protegerían a las futuras generaciones de estos. Ninguna de las otras dos razas se quejó, sino que más bien ayudaron a los zoras y a los sheika en su cometido. Tras prepararlo todo para la ceremonia de coronación, las cuatro razas decidieron primero hacer un funeral en honor a los hylians muertos, y este se convirtió en el funeral más grande y hermoso que se haya hecho en toda la historia de Hyrule Tras la coronación de los nuevos reyes de Hyrule, todo volvió a ser como antes.

La paz no tardó en llegar cuando el rey comenzó a trabajar arduamente en su labor en honor a sus hermanos caídos. En poco tiempo Hyrule volvió a prosperar con la ayuda de una raza conocida como los halfians, hijos de mercaderes que antes de la guerra tenían un buen trato con los hylians, y ante la desgracia decicidieron ayudar al rey de Hyrule y lo ayudaron en el comercio y en otras áreas más. En esa amistad algunas mujeres habían tenido hijos, que eran los halfians, con algunos guerreros hylians antes de la guerra, pero estos solo mostraron un rasgo de ellos y eran las orejas puntiagudas de estos, los únicos que aún mostraban un poco del espíritu guerrero de los antiguos hylians fueron las personas del Lon Lon Ranch, pero aún así no eran considerados como verdaderos guerreros.

Así fue como Hyrule volvió a ser el pacifico reino que las diosas siempre quisieron, los años pasaron sin que nada especial ocurriera. El rey estaba muy orgulloso de su hermosa hija a la que llamo Zelda que quiere decir "la llena de sabiduría", (N.A.: no se rompan la cabeza pensando de donde rayos saque eso, lo invente yo y sinceramente estoy corta de imaginación), y aún cuando ya no quedaba muchos sheikas en el reino, todo el mundo vivía tranquilamente. Así se fue viviendo una atmósfera de paz que parecía durar siglos.

Guenhwyar: Que tal les pareció? notaron que cambie mucho la historia pero de eso se trata el escribir aquí no? Solo espero que les haya gustado y también acepto sugerencias y dejen rewies porfa, ahora esperen el siguiente capítulo!


	2. El niño que vivió

Capítulo II: El niño que vivió

Lo que nunca se descubrió, es que en medio de la terrible guerra, una mujer malherida por la batalla cargo a su único hijo y junto a su caballo huyó a los Bosques Perdidos en busca de refugió. Pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba perdida y pensó que su hijo no sobreviviría hasta que…

Sigue mi voz hija de los hylians…

La mujer se asustó, pero algo en esa voz le deba seguridad así que decidió guiarse por esa voz, y se internó en lo más oscuro del bosque hasta que finalmente se encontró ante la imponente figura de un antiguo árbol del cual manaba vida y sabiduría.

Bienvenida hija de los hylians

¿Sabes quien soy?- dijo la mujer extrañada

Por supuesto desde que entraste en este bosque es estado observándote con detenimiento y guiándote hasta mí. Yo soy el guardián de este bosque el Gran Deku Tree.

En el nombre de las diosas le pido perdón por mi profanación al entrar de esta forma al bosque que usted protege.- dijo haciendo una reverencia ante el árbol.

Descuida hija de los hylians, tu eres como yo una hija de las diosas por lo tanto te tomo por igual.- dijo el árbol con ternura en su voz

Gracias pero me temo que no durare mucho…- dijo notando lo débil que estaba por la herida.- La guerra que se esta llevando a cabo me dejo esta herida mortal y no si sobreviviré.

Y no serás tu sola querida hija… lamento decir que puedo ver lo que ocurre fuera del bosque y veo como todos tus hermanos y hermanas hylians acaban de ser destruidos. – dijo el Deku Tree con tristeza en su voz.

La guerrera hylian cayó de rodillas ante esta noticia, ella creyó que al menos sus hermanos y amigos sobrevivirían a la terrible batalla pero parece que el destino tenía otros planes.

Gran sabio Deku Tree, dígame ¿Qué paso con las otras razas?

Todas las razas están bien

Qué alivio…- dijo la guerrea con una sonrisa en su rostro- la verdadera misión de nosotros los hylians es la de proteger a las otros razas… aún si eso significa desaparecer.- dijo esto en voz alta.

Tu raza era orgullosa, noble y valiente, por lo que se hablara de ella por toda la eternidad, y de la cual todos nos sentiremos orgullosos

Gran sabio Deku Tree¿le puedo pedir que me conceda un último deseo antes de morir?

Por supuesto

Cuide a mi hijo.- dijo mientras mostraba a un niño envuelto en sabanas que estaba en sus brazos.- yo no podré velar más por su seguridad pero podría ir al lado de mis hermanos y hermanas si usted me promete que cuidara a mi hijo.

Será un honor para mi cuidar a uno de los últimos hylians, guerreros orgullosos y guardianes de Hyrule.- respondió el Gran Deku Tree tomando con sus ramas delicadamente al niño de los brazos de la mujer.

Gracias ahora podré estar tranquila, si se que mi hijo esta a salvo, lastima que no pase lo mismo en Hyrule.

En eso te equivocas.- dijo el árbol con una sonrisa en su corteza (N.A.: hey es un árbol parlante, puede sonreír no?)

¿Por qué, que esta pasando? - pregunto llena de curiosidad ante la alegría del árbol

Como te dije antes, puedo ver más allá del bosque y puedo decirte con seguridad que todas las razas han decidido que los únicos dos hylians y su hija, que sobrevivieron son ahora reyes de Hyrule y puedo predecir que comenzaran años dorados en Hyrule bajo la tutela de estos reyes.

Entonces puede descansar paz, velando por Hyrule y por mi hijo… esta noche hay muchas estrellas, se ve preciso - dijo mientras observaba el cielo con una sonrisa en su rostro notando que la vida se le estaba yendo.

Hija de los hylians ¿Cómo cual es el nombre de tu hijo?- preguntó con tristeza el viejo árbol mientras veía como moría la guerrera

Link… s…u nom…bre es Li…nk.- y tras decir estas palabras su cuerpo cayó pesadamente en hierva cerca de las raíces del gran árbol mientras su espíritu ascendía al cielo.

El Gran Deku Tree miró con tristeza como una de las últimas guerreras moría delante de él. Luego de pensarlo un poco llamó a los espíritus del bosque y les dijo lo siguiente:

Lleven el cuerpo de esta hylian a la entrada en las afueras del bosque, no merece morir alejada de sus compañeros y hermanos hylians.

Tras oír la orden los espíritus trasladaron el cuerpo de la mujer hylian a la entrada del bosque dejando solo al Gran Deku Tree con el bebé.

Bien Link, no dejare que el sacrificio de tu madre sea en vano, vivirás con los otros kokiris en este bosque, y puede ver que tu destino esta marcado por las diosas, y que estas te guiaran en el camino para salvar a Hyrule del caos y la destrucción que se aproximan en el futuro.-dijo esto mientras observaba al niño oculto tras las sabanas durmiendo placidamente sin saber lo que ocurría en el exterior.

Mientras en las afueras del bosque, bajo el manto de la noche un joven sheika, que recuperaba los cuerpos para el funeral, vio una extraña luz verde a unos metros de donde estaba.

¿Ah? Me pregunto que habrá sido eso…

Decidió acercarse a investigar para encontrase con el cuerpo de una mujer hylian y con un zora que la revisaba.

¡Anda¿Tú también viste esa extraña luz verde?- pregunto al acercarse al zora que estaba agachado revisando a al mujer.

Sí, vine a investigar… pobrecita era muy joven y bella.- decía mientras se levantaba y miraba con tristeza el cuerpo de la mujer.

Si es verdad, pero es extraño esta como sonriendo…- dijo extrañado el sheika observando el rostro de la mujer.

Oye es verdad… bueno lo único que podemos hacer es enterrarla con los demás ven ayúdame a cargarla.

Y mientras se llevaba a la guerrera hylian, en el bosque el pequeño Link comenzó su nueva vida como un Kokiri, y a medida que crecía muchos misterios empezaron a mostrarse ante sus ojos. Pronto él debería cumplir con su destino, y este llegó. Tras despedirse de aquellos a los que había conocido por años comenzó su aventura en la cual tuvo a que salvar a Hyrule de la destrucción.

Su misión fue destruir la maldad del gerudo Ganondorf quien se había apoderado de una de las partes de la triforce, la trifuerza del poder. Lo que no contó Ganondorf es que al tomar esta sagrada reliquia esta se dividiría en tres, la trifuerza de la sabiduría quien la portaba la princesa Zelda y la del coraje que la portaba Link, quien tras haber estado 7 años de sueño profundo, despertó para convertirse en el Héroe del Tiempo con la misión de destruir a Ganondorf. Sus mayores aliados fueron los sabios guardianes de Hyrule, la princesa Zelda, pero sobre todo el tiempo. El tiempo que pudo controlar con la ayuda de la Master Sword y la ocarina del tiempo. Durante esta aventura conoció muchos peligros a la vez que también conoció a muchos amigos a los que quería proteger.

Tras vencer a Ganondorf, Zelda como sabia del tiempo que era decidió regresar a Link a la época que pertenecía y de esa forma sellar para siempre el recuerdo de esa sangrienta guerra. Con esto nadie recordaba nada de lo ocurrido salvo Link, la princesa y los sabios. Y así se volvió a vivir la paz tan anhelada en Hyrule.

Pero esta paz no durara mucho. Link deberá volver a pelear con las fuerzas de la oscuridad para proteger a sus seres queridos y a Hyrule una vez más, pero esta vez será diferente. Esta vez la amenaza no esta en el futuro sino en el pasado… en una pasado tan lejano donde los hylians todavía vivían y protegían la sagrada tierra de las diosas… Hyrule.

Guenhwyar: Debo decir que estoy muy orgullosa de este capítulo, supongo que dirán atrámpele el ego que se le escapa, pero me van a decir que alguien ya había narrado el pasado de Link de esta forma ah? Solo espero que este capítulo les guste, pero los diré que el que sigue es… más corto, si ya se que esperaban que fuera mejor pero eso depende de ustedes, bueno los dejo, y dejen rewies!

NA: Tranquilos que ya viene el link del presente pero falta para la acción


	3. El sueño

Capítulo III: El sueño…

Ya habían pasado tres años desde Ganondorf fue derrotado y desde que la princesa sello esos siete años de dolor y angustia en el Templo del Tiempo. Era una noche como las demás en el Lago Hylian, donde las estrellas se reflejaban en el cielo y donde todos dormían placidamente. Todos menos Link, que vestido de verde, con su escudo, su espada y con 15 años de edad, estaba bajo el árbol al otro lado del lago.

Tras terminar la batalla contra Ganondorf, Link decidió que no regresaría al Bosque Kokiri, sino que viviría en la vasta planicie de Hyrule. Link era feliz con esa nueva vida. Siempre se quedaba en el lago y estaba con sus amigos y dormía placidamente bajo el refugio del árbol que estaba en el lago. Pero en las últimas noches Link había tenido un sueño intranquilo y no dejaba de moverse… y esa era una de esas noches, solo que en esta ocasión el sueño fue más real…

Él se encontraba en medio de Hyrule cuando escucha un terrible grito y se da cuenta de que hay una batalla en la cual se ven todas las razas peleando entre sí. Gorons, zoras, sheikas, gerudos todos muertos bajo sus pies. Link no soporta esa escena. Intenta hacer algo, trata de sacar su espada, pero no puede moverse, solo puede observar como se matan entre sí las razas que él una vez conoció, hasta que de pronto nota dos cosas diferentes. La primera es que una raza que no conocía luchaba para proteger a todas las razas aunque se les dificultaba mucho pelear todos contra todos. Esta raza se parecía mucho a Link y por alguna razón este sintió una terrible nostalgia y tristeza. La segunda cosa que noto era que estaba frente al Templo del Tiempo y que este comenzó a brillar intensamente hasta que un hombre vestido de negro salió con algo que brillaba en sus manos, pero que de pronto pasó a ser de un negro tan oscuro como la noche misma y empezó a envolverlo todo en un manto de oscuridad absoluta. Mientras hacia esto todas las razas se vieron afectadas por esta oscuridad y se comenzaron a convertir en monstruos y tras su transformación seguían matándose unos a otros. En eso Link nota que su mano brilla con fuerza y ve la trifuerza del coraje en ella. De pronto sien terrible dolor en todo su cuerpo y se cae de rodillas a causa de este, mientras observa la horrorosa escena que se vive en sus propia cara. Siente deseos de gritar pero no puede, siente deseos de correr pero sus piernas no le responden. Se siente impotente, solo y abandonado, derramando unas solitarias lagrimas.

En eso observa como una mujer que no había sido alcanzada por la oscuridad, se le acerca con una mirada llena de tristeza en sus ojos. Tras observarlo por unos instantes le dice en el oído:

_No te preocupes, yo te protegeré…_

Y dicho esto, la oscuridad los envuelve a los dos mientras esa vos retumba en su mente y se oye cada vez más y más lejana…

Link despierta sobresaltado y bañado en sudor por todo el cuerpo. Ya había tenido ese sueño antes pero jamás lo había vivido tanto como esa noche.

Algo va a suceder… estoy seguro de ello.

Tras decir estas palabras se levanta y avanza hasta la orilla del lago esperando los primeros rayos del sol que están por salir.

Link medita sobre este sueño. Cuando comenzó su primera aventura tuvo un sueño en el que le decía que el mal ya empezaba a destruir a Hyrule y se embarcó en su aventura. Ya el gran árbol Deku se lo había explicado, el estaba conectado directamente a Hyrule por lo que podía percibir los sucesos que pasarían. Una de las razones de este extraño poder era el hecho de que el era un hylian y no un kokiri como él creía…

Un hylian… ¿será esa la raza que vi en mi sueño? Los hylians… guerreros orgullosos que dieron su vida por Hyrule… se que yo soy uno de ellos, pero ¿cómo puede estar relacionado mi sueño con mis antepasados? Y esa mujer…- decía esto mientras se sentaba a meditar su situación.- Esa mujer no la conozco de ningún lado pero de algún modo me siento conectado con ella de alguna forma… "no te preocupes, yo te protegeré"- repetía palabra por palabra buscando su significado como si hubiera algo en ellas que lo ayudasen en obtener una respuesta- El gran Deku Tree me dijo que una mujer me salvó refugiándose en el bosque y entregándome a su cuidado… ¿acaso esa mujer que vi era… mi madre?- dijo esto con un temblor en su voz.

Su madre… Link no sabía nada de su madre solo lo que le dijo el Deku Tree, que murió para salvarlo. Ante este acto de amor, Link siempre aprecio a su madre y la tomo como ejemplo a seguir. El hecho de que su madre apareciera en su sueños le hacia sentir miedo y alegría a la vez.

En eso empezaron a asomar los rayos del sol, para ese entonces Link ya había tomado una decisión.

Es hora de ir al palacio.- dicho se levantó, se colocó sus armas y salía del lago decidido a encontrar una respuesta a sus interrogantes. Lo que no sabía es que esta aventura lo marcaría de una manera significativa para siempre.

Guenhwyar: Que tal? Se que no es muy corto pero tampoco tan largo como el anterior, y ya era hora de que Link pensase en su madre no lo creen? espero que les haya gustado y creó que ya no tengo que decir que deje rewies o sí?


	4. Entrando al Palacio

Guenhwyar: holas! Antes que nada les pido disculpas por los dialogos, no me habia dado cuenta que no se pasaban al ponerlo en la histo, pero ahora si van a estar y no sera tan complicado leer los dialogos, por eso mil sorry! ahora disfruten del siguiente capítulo!

* * *

Capítulo IV: Entrando al palacio

Ya había amanecido por completo y con ello todo Hyrule se despierta para hacer sus labores matutinas. Mientras Link se dirige a Lon Lon Ranch, para buscar a su amiga de aventuras, Epona. Tras entrar recibió un caluroso saludo por parte del granjero Talon:

- ¡Buenos días Link! Me alegra verte bien.

- ¡Buenos días Talon¿Se encuentra Malón?

- Sí, la encontraras cerca de la zona de pruebas con los caballos

- Gracias.- dicho esto se encaminó al centro del rancho donde encontró a Malon junto a Epona.

- ¡Hola Link! Me alegra ver que aun te acuerdes de nosotros.- dijo la chica pelirroja con los brazos en jarra y con cierto enojo en la voz

- Hola Malon, disculpa que no te haya visitado antes pero es que he estado ocupado y de verdad lo siento… - respondió el joven un tanto avergonzado

- ¡Vamos Link sabes que bromeo!- dijo con una sonrisa en medio de carcajadas.- Ya han pasado tres años desde que nos conocemos y todavía me crees capaz de regañarte por una tontería así

- Sabes que yo me tomo muy en serio esas bromas.- dijo algo serio a su amiga

- A relájate, por cierto vienes por Epona ¿no es así?

- Sí así es.- decía mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su yegua.

- Lo suponía hoy amaneció más enérgica de lo normal, tu eres el único que ha podido montarla así que te la encargo mucho.

- Muchas gracias, Malon.- dijo esto mientras se montaba en el lomo de la yegua.- Y no te preocupes te la devolveré sana y salva. ¡Adiós!- dijo mientras se alejaba.

Tras una breve cabalgata sobre los pastos de Hyrule Link llega al castillo, por lo que deja a Epona en una cerca en el camino.

- Quédate aquí ¿entiendes? Regresare pronto y si te necesito te llamare ¿de acuerdo?- dijo esto mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Epona y esta lanzaba un relinche como respuesta.

Link sonrió, jamás encontraría un caballo como lo era Epona, tras echarle un último vistazo para ver si todo estaba bien, Link se dirigió con paso firme a la entrada del palacio.

Apenas llegó pudo divisar a un guardia al costado de la puerta principal, pero ese no sería un problema por que ese guardia ya era "conocido" suyo…

- Vaya, vaya pero ¡si es mi visitante favorito!- dijo con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

- Hola, escucha me gustaría entrar…

- Lo siento pero ordenes son ordenes a menos claro que cambie de parecer…-al decir esto su voz estaba llena de codicia.

- Te pagare 30 rupíes como la vez anterior.

- ¡Trato hecho! Y recuerda yo no te conozco.- respondió el guardia quien sonreía al ver las rupías en sus manos

Link entregaba las rupías con mucho pesar, no le agradaba para nada a ser ese tipo de trato pero no tenía otra opción si quería llegar a la entrada del palacio.

_- Aún no entiendo como el rey puede tener guardias como este codicioso._

Se dijo mentalmente mientras iniciaba su trayectoria hacía el palacio. A decir verdad no era la primera vez que visitaba a la princesa Zelda, teniendo que pasar a los guardias, en su mente Link creía que hasta un niño podía pasar a todos los guardias del castillo sin que los descubriesen. Sonrío ante este pensamiento porque cuando él era un niño los paso sin la mayor dificultad. Y a pesar de que hayan pasado ya tres años, burlar a los guardias era todavía un juego de niños. Ya conocía cada centímetro de ese lugar por lo que no le tomó ni 5 minutos llegar al jardín interno del palacio, donde esperaba encontrar a la princesa que, por alguna razón él necesitaba ver y proteger… sin saber como explicar ese sentimiento que sentía cada vez que estaba cerca de ella.

* * *

Guenhwyar: quiero agregar que Link y Zelda ya se quieren y todo eso más no se lo han confesado el uno al otro, pero de una vez les digo que soy mala pero MALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA en lo que se refiere a escenas románticas, así que prepárense para algunas escenas a las que llamo humromantico 


	5. Recuerdos de un ayer

Capítulo V: Recuerdos de un ayer

Al llegar al jardín, lo encontró solo, así que decidió esperar a que la princesa llegara, pues ese era su lugar favorito en todo el palacio. Mientras se sentaba, Link empezó a recordar como fue la primera vez que entro al palacio. Recuerda la expresión de la princesa al verlo y como esta le pidió su ayuda y él aceptaba. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a sentir nostalgia por esos tiempos. Ya habían pasado 3 años desde que se enfrentaron a Ganondorf y solo ellos y los sabios de Hyrule recuerdan lo sucedido. Fue entonces cuando Link se percató que él, sin importar cuantas veces viajase por el tiempo, ya no volvería a ser un niño, pero aún así debía disfrutar de esa juventud que poseía antes de llegar a los 18 y que la historia se repitiese de nuevo…

- Te veo muy pensativo ¿podrías compartir lo que pasa por tu mente conmigo?-dijo una voz a su espalda.

Link dio un brinco, y se encontró cara a cara con la princesa de 15 años de Hyrule. Ella no había cambiado prácticamente nada en su vestimenta desde que era una niña, salvo que usaba su pelo suelto y una tiara con un rubí en la frente. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la llegada de la princesa.

- Disculpa Zelda, no te oí llegar…

- Naturalmente Link, parece que estabas descifrando el misterio de la vida¿dime acaso recordabas cuando nos conocimos?- le pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Sí… es extraño nos conocimos hace tres años, pero parece que fue ayer… no lo se siento mucha nostalgia por como se vive siendo un niño…- pero se paro al notar la triste mirada de Zelda.

- Link por mi culpa tu nunca pudiste ser un niño… yo te obligue a que viajaras en el tiempo y a…- pero no pudo terminar porque Link le tomó la mano y le coloco un dedo en los labios

- Zelda ya hemos discutido esto antes, debes saber que fue mi decisión el haberte ayudado, así que no te culpes más.

- Tienes razón…- dijo mostrando una sonrisa- pero dime ¿qué te trae por aquí hoy?

- Pues quería preguntarte algo¿no has sentido nada extraño en estos días?

- No nada¿por qué?- e inmediatamente se mostró preocupada.- ¿Sucede algo malo?

- No tiene sentido… creía que tu también tendrías ese sueño, pero entonces que está pasando…

- ¿Sueño? Link no me digas que…- ella sabía del poder de Link de predecir las cosas por los sueños, ya que ella también lo había experimentado - pero no tiene sentido yo también debería estar teniendo sueños si es que Hyrule esta en peligro…

- Lo mismo pensé yo… pero el sueño de anoche fue demasiado real como para ignorarlo- dijo esto mientras un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo.

Zelda al notar la gravedad de la situación tomo las manos del joven entre las suyas para calmarlo. Ella era la única que de verdad comprendía la situación de Link y haría todo lo posible para ayudarlo, además ella tenía un sentimiento especial hacia Link y no quería perderlo como lo hizo una vez.

- Link, sabes que yo siempre te apoyare, y que siempre te ayudare en lo que pueda… como tú hiciste por mí en el pasado.

Al oír estas Link se sentía más relajado, siempre que estaba con Zelda se sentía feliz y tranquilo, como si nada más importase.

- Gracias Zelda, pero aún trato de descifrar ese sueño, no entiendo lo que quiere decir, y menos entiendo porque solo yo lo tengo…

- ¿Por qué no empiezas por contarme tu sueño?- le pregunta la princesa creyendo que esto aliviaría la carga del joven


	6. Visita a la biblioteca

Capítulo VI: Visita a la biblioteca

Fue así como Link, le narró todo su sueño a Zelda. La batalla, los hylians, el templo, la oscuridad, la mujer que lo protegería, el dolor… mientras se lo narraba sentía como si lo estuviese viviéndolo otra vez, viendo las imágenes pasar frente a él y al mismo tiempo se sentía menos presionado, hasta que al final se sintió mejor.

Cuando Link terminó, Zelda se quedó en silencio. Sintió como si ella misma hubiera estado en el sueño, el dolor, la tristeza todo lo estaba sintiendo en ese momento, entonces comprendió la angustia de Link y tuvo deseos de llorar. Parece que las diosas siempre escogían a Link para alguna misión peligrosa, en la cual él podía morir… pero contuvo sus lágrimas mientras una pregunta que estaba en su mente por fin salió a la luz.

- ¿Estas seguro que lo que viste eran hylians? Ellos desaparecieron hace años…

- Lo sé, pero algo me dice que ellos eran hylians, no se como explicarlo, solo lo siento

- Ya veo… y esa mujer de la que me hablaste¿quién crees que sea?

- No lo sé, pero por alguna razón siento que ella es…- respiro profundo pues sentía mucho temor al decir las siguientes palabras - mi madre

- Link… - entonces la chica comprendió la tristeza de Link, ella sabia lo que ocurrió a la madre Link – Pero ¿cómo estas tan seguro de ello?

- Es igual que lo de los hylians, no lo sé, simplemente lo siento

- Bueno no tenemos mucho por donde escoger, salvo que nos pongamos a buscar en la biblioteca real la mayor cantidad de información sobre los hylians, tal vez tenga relación con tu sueño.

- Eso espero, ya que no se si pueda soportar otra vez el dolor…

- No te preocupes – dijo Zelda posando una mano en su hombro - esta vez estaré contigo

- Gracias - respondió Link mientras se levantaba y seguía a la princesa al interior del palacio.

Era la primera vez que Link entraba al palacio, así que es de esperarse que se sorprendiera ante la cantidad de cosas hermosas que encontró dentro y lo grande del pasillo.

- Luces sorprendido.- dijo Zelda al ver la cara boquiabierta del joven

- ¿Y qué esperabas? Yo solo conozco una pequeña parte del palacio, jamás me imagina que el interior fuera así.

- Ah ya veo, por cierto volviste a pasar a los guardias ¿no es así, supongo que tendrás que andar oculto por que…- pero no pudo terminar la frase porque la sombra de un guardia se proyectaba en la esquina.

- ¡Rápido! Esconde…- pero ya el joven no estaba a su lado y justo en ese instante un guardia aparecía al otro lado

- Hola princesa, juraría que estaba hablando con alguien

- Hola Vincent. No, estaba caminando sola

- Ah bueno, de cualquier forma cuídese pues parece que nuestra guardia real no es muy buena que digamos y… ¡ACHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!- estornudó de repente el guardia que casi se cae y la princesa también.

- ¡Vincent¿Estas bien?- preguntó la alarmada princesa

- Sí no se preocupe, es que yo soy alérgico a los caballos o todo lo que haya estado en contacto con ellos ¡ACHUUUUUUUU!

- Ah bueno- dijo nerviosa Zelda- pero será mejor que busques al medico porque aquí no hay nada de caballos…

- Si no se que me pasa, con permiso… ¡ACHUUUUUUUUUUUU!- y tras este último estornudo siguió su camino hasta perderse

- Link ya no hay peligro ¿se puede saber donde…- pero no pudo terminar pues el joven cayó frete a ella del techo.

- ¡Rayos! Pensé que nunca se iría- decía mientras se levantaba del suelo

- Si es verdad pero quien te manda a venir a caballo

- Claro como el Lago Hylian esta tan cerca del castillo- refunfuño el joven

- No te quejes, eso te pasa por pasar a los guardias, pero ¿cómo llegaste tan rápido al techo?

- Cuando estas en la Fortaleza Gerudo, o piensas rápido o te cortan la cabeza. Además ¿Qué quieres que haga si los guardias no me dejaran pasar¿Qué les cuente que soy el Héroe del Tiempo?

- Bueno tienes razón, será mejor que nos movamos rápido de aquí.

- Sí por cierto¿fueron los zoras los que diseñaron este palacio no es así?

- Sí¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó sorprendida la princesa

- Simple, si vez una construcción que no tenga una sola grieta en toda la estructura sabrás que fue construido por los zoras- respondió malhumorado Link- un buen ejemplo es el Templo del Agua

Zelda se río ante la actitud del joven. Ciertamente era muy difícil mantenerse arriba del techo sin nada a lo cual sujetarse. Eso era lo divertido de Link, que sin darse cuenta hacia sonreír a todo el que estuviera cerca, sobre todo a la "fría princesa Zelda". Tras esa breve pausa, (Link seguía maldiciendo a los zoras), llegaron a la biblioteca real.

* * *

Hola de nuevo! quiero disculparme por dos cosas, la primera por hacer los capis tan cortos, peor les prometo que más adelante seran más largos (bueno eso creo) y la segunda por no haber dado las gracias por las personas que me han dejado rewies! por eso quiero agradecer a **Dialirvi**, Saphyr Kinamo y sobre todo a **Zilia K **por dejarme rewies y apoyarme en continuar la historia, nos vemos pronto! 


	7. La biblioteca real

Capítulo VII: La biblioteca real 

Después de entrar a la biblioteca, Link comprendió porque era conocida como el lugar con mayor sabiduría en todo el mundo. Miles y miles de libros estaban en todos los estantes, que no dejaban rastro alguno de espacio para poder colocar otro libro más. Tras observar unos breves Link no pudo evitar que un silbido se le escapase de los labios, esto provoca unas risas a su espalda y se voltea a ver a la princesa sonriendo.

-¿Qué ocurre¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

- Pues tu actitud al entrar.- responde la chica aún sonriendo

- Pues ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? Jamás había visto tanto libros reunidos en un solo sitió.

- Eso es verdad, pero no imagine que reaccionarias así, o ¿es que le tienes miedo a la biblioteca del pueblo?

- Muy graciosa, por qué en vez de reírte de mí no me ayudas a buscar información sobre los hylians – le reprochó Link a Zelda con los brazos cruzados.

- Esta bien no te pongas así, lo primero es ubicarlos en los estantes para eso deberemos movernos a la parte de historia.- decía mientras caminaba con seguridad entre los estantes hasta que se detuvo en el más grande y decorado de todos.

- Si posees la trifuerza de la sabiduría¿cómo es que vienes a la biblioteca a leerte los libros?

- Que tenga esta trifuerza no significa que posea todo el conocimiento de Hyrule… además este es mi segundo lugar favorito, ya que me encanta leer

- Que ociosa, o más bien ¿falta de oficio?- decía mientras se reía del hábito de la princesa de leer.

- ¡Oye oí eso que dijiste!- le dijo mientras le lanzaba un libro que Link esquivo hábilmente, pero que fue a darle a una persona que estaba al otro lado de la estantería.

- ¡Oh no¡Link!- pero ya el joven se había ocultado. Zelda respiró tranquila, pero no pudo evitar tener cierta envidia de Link, pues ella era una sheika, lo que la hacia una maestra del escondite, pero parece que Link le estaba quitando ese puesto…

- ¡Por las diosas¡¿Zelda te has vuelto loca!- le regañaba una voz conocida, mientras salía una mujer guerrera, quien era la amiga y protectora de Zelda

- ¡Ah eras tú Impa! Disculpa, no era para ti ese golpe…

- ¿Ah no? entonces a quien era…

- Pronto veras¡Link no te preocupes era solo…!- pero no pudo terminar porque en eso se oyó un estruendo. Entonces vieron un montón de libros y bajo ellos el joven rubio quien estaba atrapado bajo el polvo y un estante.

- ¿ME PUEDE ALGUIEN EXPLICAR POR QUÉ LOS ZORAS DEBEN SER TAN PERFECCIONITAS EN TODO LO QUE HACEN! – decía mientras trataba de salir de la montaña de libros.

- Creo que ya no necesitas darle el golpe – decía sonriendo la Sabia de las Sombras, mientras Zelda, que sin poder contenerse, había estallado en carcajadas.

A pesar de estar muy, pero muy enfadado con los zoras, la rabia de Link desapareció ante las carcajadas de la princesa. Zelda no acostumbraba a reírse mucho y ver esa escena era como un momento mágico para Link quien se quedo observándola.

Zelda pronto notó la mirada del hyliano y sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, entonces ese sentimiento dentro de ella empezó a surgir como veces pasaba, ella lo quería pero no se atrevía… no sabía cual sería la respuesta de Link.

Impa fue la que rompió ese momento entre los dos jóvenes cuando se dirigió hacia Link:

- De cualquier forma¿Qué haces aquí Link? Se que no te conozco bien, pero que yo sepa no eres muy fanático de la lectura como Zelda.

En eso los dos hylians recuerdan la razón de su visita a la biblioteca y deciden contarle a Impa lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya que ella era una de las pocas personas que conocían la historia de Link y como salvó a Hyrule.

- Veras Impa, Link tuvo un sueño muy extraño… como los que tuve cuando era niña y presentía que el peligro estaba cerca.

- Si ya recuerdo, pero de cualquier forma, Zelda tu no has tenido esos sueños…

- Se lo que estas pensando Impa, yo pensé en lo mismo, pero se que ese sueño tiene un significado especial aún cuando Zelda no lo haya tenido.- le decía Link mientras salía de los libros.

- Pero eso quiere decir que no hay peligro cerca…

- Impa, ese sueño lo viví demasiado como para ignorarlo, se que algo va a pasar lo presiento.

Impa comprendió que las palabras del joven eran serias y sinceras. Aún cuando no lo conocía como Zelda, ella formó parte de su espíritu cuando la liberó en el Templo de las Sombras y sabía que el joven buscaba respuestas.

- Bien, se que lo que dices es cierto, así que ayudare en lo que pueda así que díganme que es lo que están buscando.

- Es sobre los hylians

- ¿Los hylians¿Pero que tienen que ver ellos en esto? Yo era joven cuando los vi…

- Creo que los hylians son los que aparecen en mi sueño, no se…- pero Link calló cuando vi que la sheika asentía con la cabeza.

- Entiendo, no te preocupes Link los ayudare.

- Por cierto Impa tu misma te acabas de decir vieja, ahora ¿Qué tal si empezamos?- dijo Link sonriendo a la sheika que lo veía con una mirada asesina y viendo como Zelda se trataba de no reírse del comentario.

- Lo primero será que tú recojas este desastre mientras Zelda y yo buscamos en la biblioteca, ya que la conocemos mejor que tú.- decía con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Link aceptó a regañadientes. Las palabras de Impa eran muy ciertas, él no conocía la biblioteca así que sería más un estorbo que una ayuda, pero la idea de estar organizando unos libros, (que por cierto eran muchos), no le agradaba para nada.

Tras estar unas 2 horas recogiendo libros, Link por fin termino su labor y miro orgulloso el estante de los libros. Todos estaban organizados correctamente y no se notaba para nada que en algún momento estuvieran fuera de su lugar. Como Zelda e Impa no habían terminado de buscar decidió sentarse pegado a la pared descansando un poco por estar tanto tiempo agachado. Hasta que se quedó dormido…

La batalla, las razas peleando entre sí, los hylians, el Templo del Tiempo, la oscuridad, el dolor, la tristeza, la mujer diciendo que lo protegería, todo fue revivido en un instante…

- Link… ¡Link!- le despertó Zelda angustiada ante la actitud del joven.

Link despertó sobresaltado. Estaba bañado por un sudor frío y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, pero eso no importaba. Apenas despertó empezó a sentir un terrible dolor en todo su cuerpo, haciéndose un ovillo como si algo lo estuviese jalando a otro lugar…

- Esta vez fue peor… esta vez fue más doloroso…- pero no pudo terminar porque sentía como unos brazos cálidos lo abrazaban para consolarlo y sentía como unas lagrimas caían en su rostro.

- Oh Link¿por qué siempre tú¿por qué siempre eres él que sufre?- dijo la joven al saber de el dolor que experimentaba el joven

- Zelda… - no quería que ese momento terminara, quería estar con ella, quería seguir en esos brazos que lo protegían. Lentamente fue respondiendo el abrazo.

- Veo que es más serio de lo que pensábamos- dijo Impa ante el acto que precensiaba

- Sí… esta vez el dolor que sentiste en el sueño lo sentiste en la realidad- dijo Zelda mientras se separaba del joven y sus ojos se encontraban con los de él.

- Bien Link, terminamos la búsqueda de los libros será mejor que vengas a ver lo que encontramos- dijo la guerrera sheika mientras se dirigía al otro lado de la biblioteca seguida por los dos jóvenes.

Cuando Link llegó, sintió que su alma se le venía a los pies, por primera vez en su vida deseaba estar matando algún monstruo en lugar de estar en el pacífico castillo.

- Debes estar bromeando… - fue lo único que dijo el rubio ante la visión que mostraban sus ojos.

Guenhwyar: ahora para los que "disfrutaron" de pasar el templo del agua en el juego me van a decir que lo que puse en el otro capítulo y en este no es cierto? Bueno esperan al próximo capi para ver lo que vio link!


	8. Una pequeña broma

Hola estoy vivia y coleando!!!! sorry pr no haber actualizado antes pero es que no me abria la pag y para rematar me quitaron mi correo T.T bueno que se ahace, ahora les dejo con este capi que en parte lo hice para ver lo que le pasa a alguien que se mete con los sheikas espero que lo disfruten!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Capítulo VIII: Una pequeña broma

En una larga mesa, había cientos y cientos de libros que ocupaban prácticamente toda la mesa desde cada extremo.

Al ver tal cantidad de libros, Link no supo por donde empezar. Al principio creyó que esos eran libros que debía organizar el bibliotecario real, pero al ver el paso firme y seguro de las dos mujeres hacia la mesa supo porque habían tardado tanto en buscar la información necesaria.

- Bueno ¿qué te parece? Reunimos toda la información que pudimos sobre los hylinas.

- ¿Dijiste toda la que pudieron! Será más bien toda la que pudieron poner en la mesa.- le dijo Link a Impa.

- Oye no te quejes, los hylinas no estarán vivos, pero toda su vida fue guardada como algo sagrado, deberías apreciar los recuerdos de tus abuelos… - le replicó la sheika

- Sí tienes razón, perdona Impa es que son demasiados libros¿por dónde rayos vamos a empezar?

- Bueno como somos tres dividamos y trabajemos en diferentes esquinas de la mesa, vayamos leyendo los diferentes libros y saquemos los más importantes.- dedujo Zelda tras meditar un rato la situación- bueno vamos a trabajar.

Fue así como los tres se fueron a cada esquina de la mesa y se pusieron a leer cada libro. Link, no muy aficionado a la lectura, decidió solo leer los títulos de los libros, (NA. Se imaginan leer libro por libro? Que fastidio, asi que tomo el camino fácil jejeje) primero notó algo a lo que no le presto mucha atención, pero cuando ya iba por el décimo quinto libro si le presto mucha atención.

-¿"Cocina hylian y todos sus secretos"? Aguarda un momento, yo no quiero saber sobre cocina… y ahora que lo pienso me pasó igual con los otros libros… será mejor que lo platique con Zelda.

Tras dejar el libro en el suelo dejo su puesto y se encontró a Zelda quien al parecer también lo buscaba a él.

- Oye Link ¿a ti también te salio un tomo de "Aprende los secretos para ser una bella hylian"?

- No pero encontré un libro de cocina hylian…

- Esto no tiene sentido…a menos que

- A menos que… ¡rayos!- exclamo el joven mientras la princesa mostraba una cara llena de ira en su rostro.

- ¡"Toda la información de los hylians"¡Ella quiso decir que encontró todo lo referente a los hylians, no la historia que es lo que buscamos!- exclamo Link ante la astucia de la vieja sheika

- ¡Aún siendo mi amiga y protectora la voy a matar, nos puso a leer libros que no nos sirve!

- Tendrás que hace cola Zelda, porque voy a estrangularla cuando la encuentre

- No será necesario que me busquen.- dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas- Llevo rato esperando a que se dieran cuenta de mi pequeña broma.

- ¡Impa!- dijeron al uniso los dos jóvenes

- La misma, ahora en caso de que se pregunten por qué les hice esta pequeña jugarreta - decía tranquilamente mientras los dos hylians la miraban con fuego en los ojos- Primero nadie me dice vieja sin pagar las consecuencias Link, y segundo por más amigas que seamos Zelda, debía vengarme por el libro que me lanzaste. Además que yo recuerde, nunca especificaron el tipo de información que quería.

Al dar la explicación, los dos jóvenes se miraron y sonrieron. Todo lo que dijo era cierto, y sabían muy bien que a Impa ese tipo de venganzas le gustaba mucho.

- Bueno nos merecíamos la broma, pero ahora ¿cuáles son los libros que estamos buscando?

- Bien supongo que los libros son los siguientes- decía mientras alzaba su mano y todos los libros que estaban en la mesa se alzaban en el aire.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso Impa?- pregunto Zelda que aún era estudiante de Impa

- Con hilos invisibles¿no es así Impa?- respondió Link con naturalidad, haciendo que Zelda e Impa quedaran más que sorprendidas.

- Así es pero ¿Cómo lo dedujiste?

- Mi querida Impa, no tendré tantos años como tú, pero parece que olvidaste que estuve en el Templo de Sombras.

- Bueno en eso tienes razón Link- sonrió la sheika- debo admitir que a veces me olvidó de que eres el Héroe del Tiempo. De cualquier forma conecte todos los libros a mis hilos para ver cual era exactamente cuales eran los que necesitamos, y los otros devolverlos a sus estantes, bueno hora de trabajar- y mientras decía esto hizo un movimiento con su muñeca hacia delante y luego hacia atrás y con esto todos los libros volvieron a estar todos los libros en su sitio, dejando solo 4 libros en la mesa.

- Bien creo que ahora la búsqueda será menos desagradable para ustedes dos¿no es así?

- Sí muchas gracias Impa, ahora tomemos asiento y pongámonos a leer- dijo Zelda asiendo un ademán para que todos la siguieran a la mesa, mientras los tres tomaban un libro y se ponían a investigar.

* * *

este fue un intento de ponerle algo humor a la historia, pero creo que fue un fracaso prometo que mejorare en las escenas románticas y las de humor si siguen leyendo la historia! Además ya les dije que acepto sugerencias, ahora esperen el próximo capitulo! 


	9. El hylian elegido

Hola gente ya volvi!!!! segurito pensaron que no iba a continuar con la histo pero no es asi!!! espero que la espere haya valido la pena para ustedes mis queridos lectores pues aquiles traigo otro capi de esta intrigante (y con falta de buen sentido del humor por mi parte buaaaa T.T) historia que lo disfruten!!!!!

* * *

Capítulo IX: El hylian elegido 

Link leía con cierta fascinación el libro que había tomado de los 4. En él narraban con detenimiento la misión de los hylians, y de cómo estos dieron su vida para cumplirla. La raza elegida por las diosas debía para proteger el reino de la destrucción y las razas de este. Más adelante leyó un párrafo, en cual se nombraba la otra misión de los hylians de proteger la trifuerza que estaba en el Templo del Tiempo.

- Oigan esperen, ahora recuerdo que en mi sueño estaba frente al Templo del Tiempo y veía como un hombre vestido de negro tomaba algo dorado en sus manos, algo que los hylians trataban de proteger, creo que ese algo era… ¡era la trifuerza!

- Pero ¿cómo es posible, tu mismo me dijiste ese objeto se volvía negro y lo cubría todo con la oscuridad y eso es imposible porque la misma trifuerza se dividiría en tres para evitar que todo su poder caiga en malas manos. Además, solo aquél que saque la Master Sword puede reclamar la trifuerza.- le recordó Zelda

- Es verdad pero los hylians protegían la trifuerza, y esta solo se encuentra en el Templo del Tiempo

- Link tiene razón Zelda, ahora sabemos que es la trifuerza la que te está llamando Link, pero ahí que averiguar que papel juegan los hylians en tu sueño.

- Es verdad, pero creó que aquí hay algo, se los leeré: "Cuando el último hylian cayó dijo las siguientes palabras: _Aún cuando nosotros nos vayamos siempre habrá un hylian que protegerá el regalo de las diosas de la maldad, si importar el tiempo o el lugar en el que este, nuestros espíritus lo guiaran hasta el lugar en el que deba cumplir con su destino y con el nuestro, ya que él o ella será el hylian elegido y se diferenciara de los otros por señales especiales que solo él o ella tendran..." _Tal vez esto explique porque los hylians están en el sueño de Link, porque según esto el último hylian elegido será llamado por sus antecesores para proteger la trifuerza sin importar el lugar o el tiempo en el que este. Ahora la pregunta es ¿por qué llaman solamente a Link y no también a mí?- preguntó la princesa al terminar de leer

- Creó que yo se la razón Zelda- le dijo Impa a su discípula- veras yo conocía al hombre que dijo esas palabras, él era el guardián del templo, y el dijo que aquel que este conectado a Hyrule, y que tenga la protección y bendición de Farore, que fue la que designo a los hylians como guardianes protectores, será el hylian elegido ya que estas son las señales de las que habla el texto. Se que los dos están conectados a Hyrule sin embargo como bien dice el libro solo aquel que muestre las señales especiales sera el que sea llamado, como en este caso el protegido por Farore es Link, no cabe duda de que el es el hylian elegido.

- ¿Yo el hylian elegido?- respondió Link ante la noticia- pero no tiene sentido, yo tengo la trifuerza del coraje porque saque la espada maestra para tomarla antes que Ganondorf. Cómo es que yo puedo ser el hylian elegido…

- Link escúchame- le interrumpió Impa- a mi parecer era indiferente si obtenías o no la trifuerza del coraje. Si quieres mi opinión las cosas pasan por una razón y esta es la razón de porque tu cargas esa sagrada reliquia. Además tal vez desde el momento en que naciste fuiste bendecido por Farore, así como Zelda fue bendecida por Nayru. No cuestiones la razón del porque sucede esto, solo acepta este hecho.

Cuando Impa terminó, Link meditó sus palabras. Era verdad, nada aseguraba que si él no tuviese la trifuerza del coraje, no significa que no hubiese sido bendecido de todos modos por la diosa Farore. Nadie podía decir que si el no hubiese sacado la espada de su pedestal no significa que no estuviera envuelto en medio de una gran batalla y que su destino fuera salvar a Hyrule. Porque aún si no hubiese conocido a Zelda y a los demás, una solo cosa no cambiaría y sería que él era un hylian.

Ahora todo tiene sentido, las batallas que vivió, las penas que sufrió, las lagrimas que derramo, los monstruos que mató, las personas que conoció, los objetos que obtuvo en su viaje, los viajes en el tiempo que realizo, la magia que descubrió, todo eso que había vivido fue una manera de prepararlo, un entrenamiento que tuvo, una prueba que le pusieron las diosas para demostrar que el no solo era el Héroe del Tiempo, sino también el hylian elegido.

- Link ¿estas bien? Se que la noticia te tomó por sorpresa.-le preguntó Zelda ante la meditación del rubio. Ella sabía que Link nunca quiso jugar el papel de héroe, el solo quería proteger a aquellos que quería y destruir a Ganondorf por todo el daño que hizo, pero él nunca quiso ser tratado como un héroe.

- Si no te preocupes Zelda, creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a esto- respondió el joven con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en su rostro- Parece que el destino tiene una manera extraña de hacer las cosas ¿no lo crees?

- Concuerdo, pero aún así me alegra que el destino me diera la oportunidad de conocerte Link.- le respondió Zelda con una sonrisa.

- A mí también Zelda.

- Bueno disculpen que los interrumpa, pero aún debemos investigar un poco más-al decir esto el momento mágico entre los dos jóvenes se rompió trayéndolos a la realidad, (N.A.: miércoles, Impa si es corta nota no?) - Aún debemos averiguar como actuara nuestro enemigo que en este caso supongo que es el hombre vestido de negro ¿no es así Link?- le preguntó al joven mientras este asentía- Bueno en mi libro no hay nada sobre él.

- Igual yo- decía Zelda mientras cerraba su libro.

- Somos tres

- Bien veamos el libro que esta en la mesa.-decía mientras tomaba el libro que quedaba en la mesa- No, creo que este no nos va a servir, el título es "Hylians conocidos en la historia." Solo es una breve bibliografía de todos los hylians más destacados de Hyrule.

- Espera no lo guardes tal vez sea interesante, vamos a echarle una ojeada.- le dijo Zelda a su guardiana cuando esta se disponía guardar libro junto con los demás.

- Esta bien si tu lo dices, pero no creo que te sea de gran ayuda- y tras decir estas palabras, Impa se retiró para guardar los otros libros

Lo que Impa ignoraba es que ese libro resolvería otro de los misterios del sueño de Link, el misterio de la identidad de aquella mujer que protegería a Link, esa mujer que por alguna razón Link creía que era su madre…

* * *

Bueno espero que esta revelación les haya gustado y no se preocupen que pronto actualizare (bueno eso si la musa no se va de nuevo de vacaciones) a sí lo mas importante!!! quiero agradecer a todos los que estan leyendo este fic especialemente a **Zilia K** (quien me soprende que aun este leyendo este intento de hisotria pero la quiero por eso) y a **Dialirvi** ( que si no actualizo pronto me va a volver a regañar) nos veremos luego!!!!! 


	10. Sin final

Actualmente me encuentro bajo mucha presión por la universidad y la verdad me había olvidado por completo de esto fics, y lamento decir que lo que venia a continuación de esta historia se me borro de la computadora (malditos virus de…) por lo que no podre continuar la historia, no me odien (a las pocas personas que les gusto lo que escribí y siguieron leyéndola) pero en verdad no puedo terminarla así que este cuento se acabo!


End file.
